Forever And Always
by jumpingandfalling
Summary: My versions on how different couples got together at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. Annabeth/Percy for now. More coming up. Ch 1: Annabeth has nightmares after the Titan War. Percy tries to comfort her and makes a promise.
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction and I chose PJO cuz I'm a HUGE fan! Rick Riordan, if you read this someday just know I will never forgive you for coming up with this before me! (Just kidding) ok this story is like before The Lost Hero, kind of how Percy and Annabeth should have gotten together in my opinion. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review but no flames…. Constructive criticism is always appreciated be it about my grammar, spelling (unlikely, I was in top 16 of my countries spell bee) or plot. This is gonna be a one-shot but you can leave suggestions for more stories and characters.**

**Disclaimer: I want it for my birthday Mr. Riordan…. You'd better have the rights (and stuff) handed over by August 14! Ha, just kidding I don't own it pls don't sue me. **

Annabeth was running, running from that_ drakon_- again. Buildings crumbling, fire, people falling, Luke dying- Luke, the guy she thought would never leave her, who took her under his wing when she was out on the streets. Who betrayed her. Silena- dead. One of her best friends, she could always go to her when Percy was being way too oblivious and Seaweed Brain-ish again. Percy. Where was he? He'd get himself killed. She looked around frantically, hair whipping around.

Finally, she saw him. Battling on the roof of a 50-floor building with Luke. What if he fell? He didn't have those winged shoes this time round. He'd be smashed into the pavement. Then, it happened. He stumbled trying to block a blow from Luke. How could that be? They were evenly matched. Percy learned sword-fighting from Luke. He must have used something to trick him. His foot slipped and down he came, arms and legs flailing. Gravity always acted up at the wrong moments.

Time seemed to slow down. She tried to run towards him but it was like wading through thick mud. She heard Kronos' evil laugh and watched helplessly as the love of her life fell to his death…

Annabeth woke up with tears streaming down her face. She looked at her digital clock, it was 11:40 pm. Everyone in Cabin 6 was asleep. The same nightmare again- Percy falling, dying, losing him. That dumbhead never realized when someone loved him. She was ready to admit it. She was head-over-heels for that guy. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that they were better off as friends, this stupid heart of hers won't stop yearning to feel his strong arms around her, those kissable salty lips pressed against hers… wow, she had it bad.

Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, she pulled a sweater over her grey tank and sweats and snuck out of the cabin. She would have to be careful; getting eaten by harpies would ruin her day (or night).

She headed to the beach, where she always went when in need of some calm after one of her nightmares. Staring down at her feet and thinking, she didn't realize there was a dark shape in front of her. Down she tumbled.

"Hey, you okay?", said the unfortunate person, quickly getting up and rubbing his back.

"Percy?"

Percy was not having a good night. First an Iris-message from Tyson saying that he won't be able to come up from the underwater forges in Poseidon's palace for his yearly week-long visit to camp. As much as he had hated having him around earlier, he had grown on him just as any adopted younger brother would. He enjoyed having someone around to play with Mrs. O'Leary.

Then, Mom had called to say that he'd have to stay at camp for the few days he was supposed to visit them in Manhattan. She and Paul were going for some around-the-world cruise. She could have told him, he'd have taken her around the world underwater-way better than some stuffy old ship.

He'd had a fight with some kid from Apollo about damaging a chariot. He hadn't touched anything of theirs for God's sake! He'd been keeping to himself in the sword-fighting arena.

"Ugh! This is so not working. I need to let off some steam and fast." he muttered under his breath, slipping off his bunk bed and sliding on a t-shirt over his shorts and some flip-flops.

Still muttering, he made his way down to the beach, where he spent so much time with Annabeth now that the war was over. He needed to think. Lately, he'd been wanting to spend more time with her and more than once had caught himself fantasizing about taking her in his arms. What was happening?

He plopped down on the sand and stared at the waves, lost in thought. So lost that he didn't notice a dark shape coming towards him and was roughly jerked out of his reverie when someone stumbled across his back.

Getting up quickly and brushing himself off, he said,"Hey, you okay?"

Somebody exclaimed, "Percy?"

"Hey Wise Girl! What are you doing here? Couldn't sleep? Neither could I. How weird is that right?", he blabbed. Oh this was so not good- he was rambling. Even as he did, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked in the moonlight even in her pajamas.

"Yeah, the usual. Nightmares again, about the war. Luke…and you."

"What about me? Did I muck things up and make us lose it?", he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. So, he was obviously dismayed when Annabeth started sobbing. "Hey! Hey!", he turned her towards him. "Don't cry. Tell me what happened. Was it that bad?", he asked.

She nodded against his chest.

"Want to tell me what happened?", he coaxed.

"You were battling Luke on a rooftop. He tricked you, you stumbled and fell. The worst part was Kronos slowed down time. I couldn't reach you in time. I-I'm sorry."

"Wise Girl, it was just a dream. Few chances of it coming true. And I know you'll always be there for me, will always reach me in time."

"You don't understand. It wasn't just not being able to save you, it was losing you. You're my best friend and battle-buddy. A huge part of my life. How could I-". She was cut off by Percy gently pressing his lips to her. After a few moments of shock, she slowly melted into the kiss, relishing the salty taste.

"Come on Annie; let's get you back to my cabin. I'm sure Chiron won't mind this one time."

Annie. The first time he'd called her that. She dumbly nodded, too drunk in the feeling of falling in love to make a coherent response. She went along with him and didn't protest when he pulled her down on the floor with him, onto the mattress he'd pulled from the bed. She just lay there absorbing the feeling of his body next to her.

Finally, she broke the comfortable silence. "Percy?"

"Yeah, Annie?"

"Will you stay with me?", she asked in a small voice.

Smiling gently, he replied," Forever and always."

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! Please review… you'd make a thirteen-year old's day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever and Always

**A/N: So I decided to add some more chapters to this fic, pairings like Jason and Piper, maybe my own character and Nico. Not necessary that each pairing has only one chapter, could be two. Not always going to be about getting together but could be about relationship troubles. Thank you all those who reviewed on my previous chapter (then a one-shot): MiraSaya16, Guest, Linda1216 you guys are the BEST! Thank you sooooooo much!**

**This chapter is Jason and Piper.**

**As always, reviews are welcome, no flames only constructive criticism! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please don't sue me!**

Piper was really excited. Her boyfriend Jason, who was by the way, the best boyfriend ever, was coming to visit from Camp Jupiter. The war with Gaea was over and they could finally be together properly. No more creepy mind messages about 'pawns'. Uggh! A cruel Mother Earth…

In honor of the occasion, she was wearing her best dress and had even sat patiently as Drew styled her hair, which was saying a lot. She wanted to look her best for him, though she knew he would love her no matter what. She headed out of the cabin to wait by Thalia's pine tree for him.

She was sitting at the base of the tree when a voice called out," Hey Piper!" She turned around to see Jason sprinting towards her. She got up and ran into his arms.

He buried his face in her chocolate-brown shoulder-length hair and sighed like someone who'd come home. She tangled her fingers in his hair, relishing the feeling of softness under her fingers. They pulled away and grinned at each other happily, walking into camp.

Behind him, Frank and Hazel walked up hand-in-hand grinning.

"Hey Hazel! How's it going Frank?"

"Good Piper. I'm glad to see you're so happy."

"Hey Pipes, I should probably go see Chiron and Percy. I'll catch up with you soon, promise."Jason said, starting to walk away. "Sure Jason, I'll take these two lovebirds," she gestured to Frank and Hazel," to their cabins. Hazel," she said turning to her," Nico will want to talk to you."

"He's here?"

"Yes, he found out that you were going to visit and stayed back a few days to have some 'brother-sister bonding time'. It was pretty unusual so I guessed it must be something important."

"I should go see him now. Come on Frank." They walked away, Frank mumbling something about 'sending the son of Hades right back to Daddy'.

Piper rolled her eyes and started to walk away. _Go into the woods, _some instinct guided her to a certain secluded part. She walked on not knowing what was taking her there but that it was something important.

She saw a secluded clearing; she was standing behind some trees that shielded her from sight. She heard sounds of a couple… interacting and figured she should go. But being a daughter of Aphrodite, no matter how much she denied it, she wanted to know who was there. She walked around until the couple was in her sight. She saw a girl leaning against a tree with a blonde guy bent over her, intensely making out.

She shifted a little to see who they were. She recognized the girl, a pretty Apollo camper, Angie who'd always said 'Hi!' when they passed. The guy was… Jason? No, no, it couldn't be. She looked more clearly, but it was still the same face, she recognized that scar just beside his lips. Those lips which this girl was now sucking on.

She turned away, tears in her eyes. Sadness engulfed her and she ran away, not looking back even once. She reached the cabin. Thank God the campers wouldn't be there for a few hours, it wasn't even noon yet. She threw herself on the bunk, sobs wracking her body. Once the sadness died down a little, anger washed over her. How could he do this to her? He knew how much she loved him. Had he just been using her all along? She felt empty, as if something inside her had died.

What would she do now? How would she face him? Questions whirled in her mind. She lay staring at the ceiling till Cameron, her younger half-sister, peeked in.

"Hey Piper, it's almost time for lunch. You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah I will, just give me five minutes, I'll meet you guys there." she said absentmindedly. Cameron left and Piper continued thinking. Suddenly, she sat up in shock, realizing what she had said. She'd go to lunch but Jason would be there! Anyways, she had to go now; the cabin counselor had to be there.

She got up, washed her face, brushed her hair and slipped on some shoes. She made her way to the dining area and her table when Jason passed by, her heart still missed a beat when he looked at her. "Hey Pipes! How's it going?" he asked, lightly pecking her on her lips, acting as if nothing happened. Of course he didn't know, he hadn't seen her.

"What's wrong babe?"

"N-Nothing. Hey, can I talk to you later? Near Zeus' Fist?"

"Yeah sure. See you then!" he said, walking to his table. Piper sighed and sat down. She piled her plate with food, ignoring the looks from the girls at her table. She was not looking forward to the talk. But, they needed to sort this out now, it won't be good for her in the long run, she'd break into a million pieces. Zeus knows how she was holding it together even now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was waiting for him; as always he was late. Frustrated, she looked at her watch sure that the intensity of her gaze would shatter it just as her heart had been.

Finally, he showed up. "Hey! Sorry I'm late; I was caught up in something. You wanted to talk to me?" Piper said nothing, just kept looking at him. Jason started getting uncomfortable. "What's wrong Pipes?"

"How was your meeting with Chiron and Percy? What did they say?" She was amazed at how calm she sounded. "It was okay, they welcomed me back and we just talked I guess."

"How long did it take?"

"Just till a few minutes before lunch."

"Really? Come with me." She led him to the place where she had seen him and Angie… together. "Then how come after leaving Hazel and Frank at their cabins, when I came here, I saw you having an interaction with Angie, a very pleasant one I'm sure?"

"What are you talking about?" he said, sounding nervous.

"I am talking about the fact that you have been SCREWING A GIRL AROUND BEHIND MY BACK YOU FREAKING ***HOLE! How could you do this to me?" She broke down after the rush of anger, sobbing her heart out. Jason just stood there dumfounded, ashamed now that he'd been caught out.

"Hey Piper, I swear-"

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't touch me. I am done with you, do you understand? WE ARE OVER!" She said, running away.

Jason sadly stared after her as the one girl he'd truly loved ran away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever and Always

**A/N: Here's the next chapter continuation of the previous one. Enjoy!**

**I want to thank all reviewers (only 2? Please review more!)**

******Linda1216: Sorry for not mentioning you in my second chapter, I updated before I could see yours! Sorry! But, I'm so glad you enjoyed my chapter on Percy Jackson! Keep reviewing!**

******Placement: Thank you for following and favorite-ing my story! But please drop a review too! Just click that little button with Review on it at the bottom of the screen!**

******Thanks!**

_Jason stared after her as the one girl he'd truly loved ran away from him._

Jason was sitting in his cabin, his heads in his hands. Now that she'd found out, he couldn't think of one good reason for doing what he did. Why did he do it? She was perfect- her cascading hair, her flawless skin, those kaleidoscopic eyes of hers. When he kissed her, it was like fireworks in his heart. He never got the same feeling kissing Angie, he didn't even love her. Maybe, he inherited it from his dad.

He needed to talk to some people. He got out his monster-proof phone (Hephaestus had made Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Thalia one each so they could communicate easily) and texted his friends to come over. He flopped down on his bed and lay there until the guys reached.

"Hey man, what happened? You texted us to come over and didn't offer any explanation." Percy asked.

"I needed to talk to somebody. Actually… I ch-cheated on Piper and she found out."

"Who was it man? Was she hot?" Leo grinned. Frank grimaced," Not helping Leo!"

"Angie from Apollo."

"Hey! I told you I was gonna- sorry."Leo shut up at the look Nico gave him.

He had screwed things up big-time.

"You've screwed things up big-time! That's so messed up man! She loves you so much; I see the looks she gives you. You are gonna have a mega-angry Aphrodite to answer to soon." Nico ranted.

"I know, I know," he moaned," but I want her back now! I don't know what I ever saw in Angie; I just want my Pipes back. Guys, you have to help me win her back."

Percy nodded. "I know it sucks having your girlfriend angry at you. I've been there, not for the same reason of course, and never want to go back for a visit. So, I'm in." They all nodded.

"I know the perfect idea man! Come on; let's get this plan into action."Leo whooped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper had been moping about all day. She had given up trying to sleep at 3 AM in the morning, her mind too wrapped up in thoughts of Jason to relax. She kept thinking about his shaggy blonde hair, his cute little scar she loves- loved to kiss, his chocolate brown eyes she easily got lost in.

She was lost in thought until Cameron brought over a pale rosebud-pink envelope. "It's charmed; I can't open it but I didn't try anyway. Don't worry," she said seeing Piper look at her worriedly," I didn't let anyone see it, I swear! Here..." She handed it over and ran off.

Piper softly slid it open, pulling out the pale paper with a message on it.

_Hey Pipes. I know what I did was so wrong you'll probably never forgive me. I just need to talk to you once, only fifteen minutes, I promise. At our spot in the fields. After dinner._

_-J_

The nerve of that boy! But… maybe she had been too harsh on him… no, what he did was inexcusable but if he asked so nicely, she could meet him for a few minutes. After dinner, then, she'd see what he had to say. But for this she was going to dress well. She'd knock his socks off; show him what he was missing by messing around with that girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jason fiddled around with the box. Dinner was over. She hadn't even glanced at him throughout; not when he brushed past her, hoping for a reaction; not even when he stood behind her for the sacrificial offerings. Throughout the sing-along, he'd kept glancing at her; when a romantic song was sung he stared at her non-stop. He knew she'd seen him; he'd seen her look up, see him staring at her and look down, blushing prettily. 'Pretty': that word wasn't good enough for her. Nothing was. He sat on the stone bench; its carvings obscured by vines and leaves.

He heard someone and looked up only to have his heart skip a beat and his breath snatched away. Piper looked like… like a goddess. Right then, he knew he loved her with all his heart and would never stop loving her, ever. She was wearing a mid-thigh, high-waist one-shouldered white Grecian-style dress with a gold link belt and shoulder strap. She was wearing gladiator heels and her hair flowed down freely. She stepped towards me and smiled at my gawking face.

"H-Hey Piper. Umm, you look… great! I just wanted to talk to you. The thing is, I know what I did was wrong and completely unacceptable. You probably hate me and I don't blame you. I was despicable. But I do know one thing. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Knowing I had someone like you by my side made going through each day that much easier. I realized that playing with someone's heart like that," he broke off and ran his hands through his hair," was horrible."

He looked up and saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. He slowly reached out and wiped them away. He knew he could make this alright he just needed a chance. Now, he had it. "So, Piper McLean, if you don't hate me too much," he said getting down on his knee," will you be my girlfriend again?"

Staring at him in shock, slowly, very slowly, she nodded. He whooped and pulled out a beautiful promise ring with differently colored stones set together, to match her eyes. He slid it on her finger, got up and kissed her gently, feeling warmth spread in his body.

"Right here, right now, I swear to you," he whispered in her ear," I will never ever leave you again. I'll be with you forever and always."

**A/N: Dedicated to all those guys who just can't help it. Review, review, review and PM me with suggestions for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Forever and Always

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I have actually been quite busy with my other fic- Daughter Of Hera, so I haven't actually *uhhm* written much for this fic… to make up for that, I give you my dear readers, this chapter which I'm actually proud of myself! It is dedicated to 'allen r' who gave me the thought to write this chapter****! I also thank anybody who reviewed but has not been mentioned because it's y'all who give me the motivation to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO; now can I get on with my story? Thank you very much.**

Percy was giving himself a pep-talk. Now, it's not very often that the Hero of Olympus talks to himself so this was obviously quite important. He'd asked Annabeth out on a date and was in the process of getting ready. It wasn't like all the other times he'd taken her to watch a movie and kill some monsters after that, it was supposed to be _special_! He was going to pop the big question to her tonight.

_Hey man, you slew a Minotaur when you were an untrained eleven year old and basically defeated Gaea single-handedly; surely you can manage to ask her to marry you?_, he thought and answered himself. _No, I can't; this is Annabeth, she can scare you all the way to Hades. _He pushed those thoughts away. He was going to do this and he was going to do this right.

He'd booked a table at Del Posto, knowing how much she loved authentic Italian. He was glad he'd gotten a job as a marine biologist with a big environment-friendly corporation; it had helped him make a good home before he could ask her to marry him. Hades, he'd even had his car polished.

He looked at the clock: 6:50 pm. It was time to go if he wanted to reach on time. He locked up his apartment; a nice space in one of the best areas in New York. His father, Poseidon had gifted the deeds to him for his 21st birthday. It had a kitchen with top-of-the-range equipment, a living area with TV, couches, and large airy windows. His bedroom was well-decorated, not too masculine (he hoped to have Annabeth there soon) with an ensuite bathroom. He had an extra bedroom, not done up and a games room with pool table, darts, video game, dance floor and bar. In other words, he was living the good life. Even if it was only because he had a God for a father. He doubted he'd have made it this far otherwise.

He got into the car and revved up the engine. It was a sweet ride, an F12 Berlinetta, in an elegant silver color. He smoothly made his way to the hotel; thanking the Gods there was no traffic. He pulled up near the entrance and walked up to the front desk.

"Good evening, how can I help you?"

"Good evening, could you please call Miss Annabeth Chase for me? I think her room number is 406."

"Of course sir, please take a seat meanwhile."

He was looking at the painting opposite him when he heard the elevator ding and glanced over. His heart skipped a beat as his Annabeth stepped out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabeth was, for the hundredth time, wondering why Percy had called up out of the blue and asked to prepone their date to day. He'd sounded a little nervous on the phone and his voice had caught more than once. Suddenly, a bad thought struck her_. Does he want to break up with me? But I've never done anything to make that happen; I've never been unfaithful, I've answered all his mails and calls, I _LOVE_ him for Zeus' sake! How could this happen? Oh God, Oh God… _

She finally got herself to calm down. Percy wouldn't do this to her. She was sure he loved her. She'd just have to be ready for anything now.

She quickly finished the designs for her latest building project at camp and started to get ready. She quickly took a shower and did her makeup, going for a smoky look; applying bronzer, silver eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. _Now for the dress_, she thought ruffling through her closet. Her eyes landed on the perfect dress. It was a stormy grey floor length dress, with a corset for the upper part and billowing skirt covered with silver gauze for the bottom. It brought out her eyes perfectly. She pulled it on and grabbed her silver satin clutch, putting in the date-night essentials. She pulled out a string of pearls, a gift from her mother and a pretty diamond bracelet. After all, Percy had said he had something important to say.

Her attention was diverted by a phone call from the front desk, saying that a young man was waiting for her. He was here. She grinned and made her way down. The lift doors opened to a wonderful sight: her Percy waiting for her in a handsome tux, his hair as untamable as ever and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

He was smiling now, making his way to her.

"Good evening, madam. It's a pleasure to see you again. You look beautiful." He bowed and kissed her hand. She giggled and curtsied. She allowed him to guide her to the car and open the door for her.

"You're being a perfect gentleman today, Seaweed Brain. What's up?"

"Well, Wise Girl, that's for me to know and you to guess." He smirked and started driving to the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy pulled up at the entrance and gave the keys to the valet. He led Annabeth in.

"Table for two, Mr. Jackson."

"Ah! Si, signore, please come."The maitre d' gestured inside and took them to a table near the window, away from the others. He seated them and handed them each a menu.

"So, do you like it?"

"Percy, I love it! You must be spending a lot for dinner here. It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it all."

A waiter came up. "Would you like to order? Perhaps something to drink? We have a good collection of wines."

Annabeth answered. "You can give us anything you think will complement the meal."

"Si, si… and for starters?"

Percy looked at Annabeth. She said,"We'll have the fettuccine rolls. Percy?"

"The antipasto platter and panzanella, please."

"Right away signore."

He walked away to place the orders.

"So, what was so urgent that you had to prepone our date to tonight?"

"You'll see soon. For now, let's enjoy." He grinned mysteriously.

The dinner flew by quickly, up to dessert. The waiter had come up again.

"The special, please." Percy requested the waiter who walked off to get it. "I hope you don't mind me ordering that." Annabeth shook her head.

They didn't have to wait long. The waiter was pushing a cart with a covered dish on it. He put it on the table and left. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, do you remember that night at the beach when you were having nightmares and neither of us could sleep? The night when I held you in my arms for the first time, when we had our first kiss?" She nodded. He continued, "I think about that night every moment of the day." He pulled off the cover of the dish, revealing a beautiful profiterole tower with an oyster shell on top. He took the shell, got up and walked over to her. "I realized recently that I want to fall asleep holding you in my arms every night and wake up to see your face." He got down on one knee and Annabeth gasped.

"So, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Annabeth stared at him for a second and then slapped him. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?" He said, holding his cheek.

"That, Seaweed Brain, was for making me so nervous; I thought you were breaking up with me!"

"Why would I break up with you, Annie? I love you! So, will you?"

"Yes, you idiot! Of course, I will!"

He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a gold band with sea green stones set around a grey one. "I didn't know if you would like anything too fancy so I got this."

"It's wonderful Percy, really. I love you."

"I love you too. Always have, always will. Forever and always."

Then they both sat down and demolished the profiterole tower, hungry-demigod style.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever and Always

**A/N: Ok so I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I was busy writing some chapters for my other story 'Daughter Of Hera'! I got requests for different pairings (thank you) and so this time, I'll be doing the LEYNA fic suggested by Peaceluver! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *runs away crying* I hate you Rick Riordan; you made an innocent thirteen-year-old cry!**

Leo's POV:

I was pissed. There was no other word for it. How were you supposed to feel when the petals of a celestial bronze rose you were carving didn't turn up just so? Exactly my point. Who was it for, you say? Well, the thing was… you know Reyna? That scary praetor who can make you pee in your pants with just her so-help-me-or-I-will-kill-you face? Yeah, I kind of have the hots for her… I know what you're thinking; how can someone like her, she's just so unfeeling, besides, she likes Jason, right?

The thing is; she just balances me out. She's always cool and collected; and you know me… the awesome man-on-fire Leo Valdez! It's my nature to make jokes and try to lighten the atmosphere during those meetings where everybody suddenly tenses up on a touchy topic. It's her nature to stare daggers at anyone who does that.

Back to why I was making this for her. I was in the workshop in the forges at Camp Jupiter (we were there for some meeting) as usual and she sent Octavian to get me and he had this smirk on his face I wish I could've burnt off but I was pretty sure Reyna wouldn't appreciate that. He was all 'You're gonna get burned, Valdez' and just seeing his face made me start smoking. There was a rumor around camp that he likes Reyna too and ever since he found out that I liked her too, he's been going out of his way to make life miserable for me.

So I followed him into the city and to where she was waiting for me.

"Valdez, where are those plans for the new watch tower? They're a week overdue; we should've started construction by now! I'm being lenient enough but this can't go on."

"Good day to you too."

"I'm serious Leo!" It was the first time she had used my first name. "People will think I'm partial! I can't let that happen! You should know that."

"I know, I know Reyna. I promise you'll have them by the end of the day."

"You better make sure your worthless, lazy ass gets them to me by 7 o'clock sharp this evening; or else…" She let the end trail off in a threatening manner.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted and turned around to leave after being dismissed. I walked out quickly and relaxed once I was out. I always enjoyed walking down the main road during daytime and even at night-time when the street was all lit up. I bought a cappuccino from the coffee shop and walked back to the forges. I'd had the plans ready for a while but was working on the rose, trying to incorporate a special feature into it. I was working on it transforming into a spear so she could carry it around in her pocket, being small enough. I'd had it enchanted by someone from Hecate cabin back at Camp so it would come back to her like Riptide.

I walked into the forges again and reheated my smelting iron. It was nearly done save for a few last touches. It was already 5; I'd have to work double quick to finish it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reyna's POV:

Leo was late with the plans for the watch tower again. He was already way over the deadline. I had sent Octavian to get him and was pacing in the meeting area when he arrived. I greeted him with my usual outburst. It's become a routine of ours. I call him to shout at him and he keeps cracking lame jokes. If only he knew how I long to be carefree and laugh along with him, to take him in my arms and run my hands through his thick, soft, messy hair… yeah, I had it bad.

But I couldn't show weakness in front of the Camp. I had to be strong to make decisions for all of us. With the new plans for joining the camps together, we'd have to work even more. But sometimes I wish I didn't have all that responsibility on my shoulders; that I could just live as a normal demigod, that is, as normal as we can be. Just so that I could relax with my friends and have a relationship… with Leo.

I didn't even know if he really likes me. I mean, he flirts all right, but he does that with any girl he meets. Except the ones he knows are taken, like Hazel or Piper because he knows that Frank and Jason would kill him.

Oooooh, I have to get these thoughts out of my head. They're impairing my efficiency. Curse that son of Vulc- I mean Hephaestus! I just hope he gets those plans to me by the end of the day. Else, I'll be forced to murder him against my wishes. I'd hate to hurt that handsome, cheeky face of his.

Ah well, back to work. I still have to devise a training plan for our elite group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd held when I got out of Reyna's living area. Who knew the scary praetor of Camp Jupiter had a paintball-fight area in her pad? I'd managed to leave the rose in a beautiful red box next to her bed, wrapped in ribbon. Now, to get her the watchtower plans.

I checked the dining hall. She wasn't there. She wasn't in the training are. Neither was she in the meeting hall, the amphitheatre or anywhere else in the city. I checked with everybody I could find but I couldn't dig up her location. I didn't know any of her favorite haunts so I couldn't even check those. Well, if I couldn't find her to give her the plans, it's her fault not mine.

I was walking up to the hall for dinner when I decided to take a detour. I collected the rose, wanting to give it to her if I found her, and made my way to a field on a cliff I had found while wandering once. I went there when I couldn't sleep to gaze at the night sky. I hiked up the slope and made my way to the edge. Just when it came into my view, I saw someone huddled under a blanket near the edge. I walked over to them, hoping to cheer up whoever it was by cracking a few Flaming-Valdez jokes. I tapped their shoulder, causing the person to look up at me. It was… Reyna?

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time. I kept quiet to let her answer first. When she didn't say a word, I asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine." Yeah, you're obviously just peachy. "No you're not Reyna; I can see the tear tracks on your face."

"It's none of your business."

"Any friend's business is my business, especially when they're sad."

She took a deep breath. "I was digging through some old stuff, when I found this." She showed me a photo. There was a man with two girls, each a younger looking version of him, with some variations. She pointed to the smallest girl who was smiling broadly. "That's me, my sister and… my dad."

"You look happy."

"We were happy; at least until he died."

"Well… what happened?"

"Cyclopes attacked us on vacation. He was a mortal but he died defending us, fighting bravely to the end. Me and Hylla, we made it to an island, where we were given a place to live and jobs by a sorceress. When it got destroyed, I came here and Hylla made it to the Amazons. She is now their queen."

"Wow, you've been through a lot…"

"Yes, yes I have."

There was a silence when both of us wanted to say something but neither knew what. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Well, I have something to make you feel better." I pulled out the box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked while opening the box.

"Open it."

When she did, she was star struck by its beauty. "Wow, did you make this for me?" She said getting excited when she saw me nod. "Stand up straight and press that button." I said pointing to a little button hidden discreetly behind a petal. She did so. Suddenly, the petals expanded and Imperial Gold armor sprang out and enveloped her body and the stem elongated to make a Celestial Bronze spear.

"I thought you might like personalized armor." I said grinning lopsidedly.

The only response she gave was throwing her arms around me and hugging me hard. "Thanks Leo, you don't know how much this means to me. It's been ages since anyone did something like this for me." I grinned behind her face, glad that she liked it so much. I have to admit I was a little disappointed when she pulled away. But all that melted away when she looked up into my eyes, her eyes pools of liquid silver in the moonlight. Slowly, imperceptibly, we leaned forward and then we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Her hands made their way up and got tangled in my hair. My arms encircled her waist and yanked her forward, pressing her tightly against me. When we finally pulled away, it was only for a breath. Then we were back, this time rougher and more passionate.

She broke and trailed kisses down my jaw. To get back at her I kissed her neck at sucked at certain soft spots eliciting a moan from her. Her hands made their way up my shirt and she pressed her hands against my chest.

I broke off. "Reyna, no. I know you're upset and seeking comfort from someone. But it's not right that we do this now. Let's take it slow okay?"

She pouted and then nodded. I fetched a blanket and some pillows and set them up there. "We can spend the night gazing at the stars. I like doing that."

She smiled and nodded.

We spent the night cuddled together, looking at the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever And Always

A/N: **Thanks for the review** ButterLover2345 **wrote! Why not more? Can we try for more this chapter please? Like 5? Because it's you guys' encouragement that gives me the strength to carry on! Now I had a request for a Jasper fic from that awesome person so here it is! This chapter has some scenes so skip it if you want. The rating for this chapter is a little above T.**

The phone was ringing**. **Piper jumped up from the couch where she was watching telly and snatched the phone up. "Hello, Piper McLean speaking."

"Hey Pipes. It's me Jason." Her heart fluttered. She loved the sound of his voice. Even more so after the _episode_ at camp; their relationship had definitely become stronger.

"Hi Jase. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you're free tonight. I mean, it was just that I had something special planned."

"Jase, it's a Wednesday. Do you think I would've anything planned?" She teased.

"Wha- uh, no… I mean I jus- just wanted to chec-"

"I'm just teasing you babe. Of course I'm free." She loved the way he was sometimes nervous around her and how she could put him at ease by giving him a kiss, which usually turned into a make-out session but still.

"Well, meet at Central Park at 6?"

"Yeah, okay. What do you have planned? It isn't formal or anything is it?"

"No, not an expensive-restaurant-type date but it's special. Unless you want that instead?" She still couldn't believe, even a whole year after they officially got together, that she was dating Jason Grace. How many times had she melted just thinking about those electric-blue eyes of his, which could give her a shock right in her heart? Countless times.

"No, not at all. I'll meet you there." Central Park was just a few minutes' walk from where she lived, one of the many mansions her dad owned in the country.

She happily skipped up to the floor she had her quarters in (plus a kitchen, living room, games room, hot tub and wrap-around balcony with lounge chairs overlooking the Olympic-size pool. She walked into her walk-in wardrobe and was looking around for something to wear when the perfect dress caught her eye. _Boy, was she gonna knock his socks off tonight._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason had just got off the phone with Piper. He had worked up his nerves to ask her out on a date, but it was special this time. He had something awesome planned. Oh yes, he was gonna show his girl a good time tonight. He'd already made all arrangements. He'd even got a tux for this occasion.

Pumping his fist, he ran to his bedroom to get ready. He lived in a rented apartment these days, what with his mother being *gulp* gone and Thalia with the Hunters. It was in a good neighborhood and he made enough money from his job and gifts from Dad to be able to afford rent.

Since Piper had come into his life, there had been major changes. He was more aware of what went on around him, became more sensitive and enjoyed life. Every day brought something new and the anticipation of seeing her again. He'd come close to losing her once; he wasn't going to do that again. He knew what he wanted for the rest of his life and if the Fates were with him, by the Gods, he'd get it tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper looked at herself in her full-length, professional mirror. She admitted that she looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless, mid-thigh gown in a beautiful chocolaty brown with blues and greens mixed in, which brought out her eyes. Her legs looked endless in brown wedge heels and a gold necklace and thin earrings finished off her look beautifully. She had obviously gone for shimmery gold shadow and blush with an Yves Saint Laurent lip gloss.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she skipped down to the chauffeur-driven car. She knew how to drive but her dad wanted her to have him with her as he doubled as a bodyguard too. Sighing, she slipped in and directed the driver to where she was going to meet Jason.

She got out and stopped the driver from following her. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the spot where they had agreed to meet. She stepped off the path to see Jason with his back to her, muttering nervously. He was looking so handsome, her heart fluttered. She giggled inwardly. She crept up to him and tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to jump a mile.

"Uh… hey Pipes. I didn't see you. I-"

"Relax Jase." She gave him a long kiss. She felt his tension ebb away.

"Come on; let's get to what I planned." He gathered her in his arms. _Whoosh! _They shot up together. Piper screamed, Jason laughed.

"Why are you laughing? We're floating over Central Park!"

"Don't worry, I made that happen." he said, steering them higher. Finally he stopped in front of a huge cloud.

"It's okay; you can step up on it. It's pretty much solid." Jason chuckled. Piper hesitantly put a foot on it and finding it like a fluffy pillow, stepped onto it. Jason followed her on. She looked around and gasped. There was a huge blanket, set with popcorn and hot chocolate. In front of it was a sheet of frozen ice, thin but unbreakable. A movie projector was set up.

She turned to her boyfriend. "Oh Jase, this is amazing. You did all this for me?"

"I had a little help from Percy." He gestured to the screen. "Let's sit down. I'll start the movie." Piper seated herself under the blanket and pulled over the bowl of popcorn. Jason set up the film and snuggled up to her, putting his arm around her. The opening scene rolled on.

"_Casablanca_? Jase, that's my favorite!" she exclaimed.

"I know." He smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The credits rolled on. Piper stretched her arms. She was stuffed with popcorn and the feeling of being with the guy she loved was exhilarating. She got up. Jason cleared his throat, causing her to turn to him. He took her hands in his.

"Pipes, I don't think you know how important you are to me. Every morning I wonder how I lived before you came along and how I would have been without you. I'd have felt empty. Every night I look over to the other side of my bed and wish I could see you there; that I could wake up in the morning and the first thing I'd see would be your face. I have been thinking over this for a long time and in that period have never had a doubt." He sank down to his knee. Piper gaped at him. "So, Piper McLean, will you marry me?"

She looked at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. She smiled at him and nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. He grinned and slid the ring onto her finger and got up. He pulled her in for a kiss. She responded enthusiastically, sliding her fingers into his now thick, blond hair. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. She bit his lip, eliciting a moan from him. He pulled away; kissing and sucking at points on her neck, making her arch her back and hiss. He threw off his clothes, tugging at her dress as well. They'd never gone too far before; Piper wanted to wait for a better time. They both knew it had arrived.

She helped him undo her dress and undergarments. He pressed their bodies together, wanting more skin-to-skin contact. He kissed her breasts as she pressed her hands to his chest, admiring all the muscle he'd developed from intensive training. He carried her up to the blanket and put her down. He made to love to her under the stars.

"Pipes?" She looked at him.

"I'll always love you. Forever and Always."

**A/N: OMG! 1,254 views? I love y'all! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Forever And Always

**A/N: Oh, you lucky ducks! Another update so soon! I'm glad I'm finding time to do all this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and one day, Rick Riordan, you will not wake up in the morning… **

'Dancing Away With My Heart' burst out from the small phone in Annabeth's hand. She looked at the caller ID: it was Piper. She brightened at the thought of talking to her friend. She pressed the green button.

"Hey Piper. How're you doing?"

"Hi Annabeth. I'm good. Actually, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah sure, what is it?" She hoped Piper wouldn't pick up on the tension in her voice; she hadn't told anyone except her dad and Sally about the engagement yet. It had only been yesterday.

"The thing is… Jason- well, he umm… heproposedtomeandIsaidyes…"

"What? Piper, slow down; tell me again."

"Jason proposed to me and I accepted."

"REALLY PIPER? Oh my Gods, this is amazing! Speaking of proposals, Percy asked me to marry him and I said yes too!"

"Wow, Annie, I'm so happy for you! I'm sure it'll be a happy time for both of you! Hey, you know what? We could have the ceremony together!"

"Piper, that's actually a great idea! We can go shopping together! But wait, we can't discuss all this on the phone! Is it okay if I come over?"

"Of course it is; be quick!"

"See you in ten!"

"Bye!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Annabeth rung Piper's bell. It was opened by an excited daughter of Aphrodite who pulled her in quickly and dragged her to her personal living room. They sat on the sofa; legs folded Indian-style when with a flash five Goddesses appeared in the room. The two demigods looked up to see Aphrodite (squealing), Athena (thinking), Hera (smiling), Hestia (grinning happily) and Artemis (scowling slightly) gazing at them. They got up and bowed to all.

"My Ladies, what brings you here?" Annabeth asked respectfully.

Athena answered. "Annabeth, why didn't you tell me that you were marrying that sea spawn?"

"Mother! He's my fiancé, I LOVE him. How can you say that?"

"Well, if he's Posei-"

"Okay, enough!" Aphrodite commanded. She turned to her daughter, tears shining in her eyes and a fierce expression of pride. "Piper, my darling, I'm so happy you've found your love at last. For me, the greatest joy comes in the fact that my children are beautiful human beings, inside and out, and that they love and are loved throughout their lives. You've made me so proud."

For the first time in her life, Piper didn't feel upset about being her daughter. She ran to her mother and hugged her hard. But of course Hera had to ruin the moment.

"Well, what a lovely family reunion. We can continue later. Now down to business: planning the wedding."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"My dear, I am the Goddess of marriage. What kind of family member would I be if I didn't plan your wedding? You are planning to have a wedding together right?"

"Were you eavesdropping?" demanded Piper.

"No my dear, I was merely listening to your choices. Now let's start planning."

"If we must." Artemis scowled. "I don't like this stuff, though I'm happy for both of you." Her gaze softened slightly.

Hestia smiled and the atmosphere brightened. "I think we should ask them where they want to have their wedding."

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and came to a mutual agreement. "At Camp Half-Blood."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Percy were sitting at the bar in a club. "So Perce, you did it?"

"Yeah man and she said yes! I still can't believe it but I love her so much!"

"That's great Percy. I popped the big question to Piper too and well… she accepted. It was great. Thanks for your help with the screen Perce, it really created the atmosphere. Turns out Piper gets really kinky after romantic movies."

They both grin. Suddenly, Percy straightened up. "My Lords…" Jason quickly gets up and both bow. In front of them stand Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus and Ares. "What brings you here dad?" Percy asked.

"Son, why didn't you tell me you were going to marry the daughter of Athena?" Poseidon stared at his son with a look of confusion.

"Dad, I wasn't sure if you'd accept it."

"You need never fear that I'd do something to hurt you. You love her and that's all that matters." He hugged his son. Zeus clears his throat. "Jason, all I want to say is I'm glad I have a son like you. I myself couldn't have chosen better."

Apollo grins. "We're here to plan your bachelor party, little cousins! Well, me, Hermes and Ares are anyways. Dad and Uncle just wanted to be mushy. Wait I feel a _haiku_ coming on." Everybody groaned collectively. He continued on regardless.

"_Percy and Jason propose_

_their loved ones agree_

_we have the best bachelor party ever_!"

"Well kids, we'll leave you to it. Have fun!" Zeus and Poseidon flashed out.

Ares said,"Later punks. I have no interest whatsoever in this lot." He flashed out too.

Apollo and Hermes grin to each other. "Let's party!" they yelled and teleported. Percy was about to ask where they were going when he blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabeth and Piper had been dragged to one store after another by Aphrodite and Hera while Athena followed. Hestia and Artemis had been called away on important business at Olympus and left the two girls to suffer. They were at the most expensive wedding store at Manhattan and were trying on dresses. All were at different aisles when Aphrodite squealed. "Piper, come here! I found a great dress!"

"As have I, Annabeth." Athena called. Both girls shrugged and made their way to their mothers.

When Piper reached her mother, what she saw took her breath away. The dress was amazing. It was a full length white dress with bronze thread woven in, a corset body with flowing skirt. It had a heart shaped neckline and capped sleeves. She knew at once she'd be wearing this.

Annabeth really doubted she'd find her dress anywhere. She was proven sorely wrong. The dress her mother had found was a true gem. It had a strapless body, with beautiful gold embroidery. The skirt was ruched and layered. She was in love the moment she saw it. Both girls shrieked happily; it wasn't everyday that you found the dress you wore on your wedding day.

Annabeth turned to Piper. "Who all are gonna be the bridesmaids?" Piper asked.

"Well, there's obviously going to be Rachel, Hazel and Reyna. We can ask some of our siblings too maybe." Piper nodded.

This was going to be perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Percy woke up in Las Vegas. They were greeted by the sight of their godly cousins grinning at them. They sat up and noted that they were in a limo, whizzing past buildings.

"Where are we headed?" Jason asked.

"We got two suites both at the Palms. We're gonna split like this: Perce rooms with me and Jason goes with Hermes. We take the Celebrity suite and you take the G-suite, okay? And I also asked Leo and frank to join us so Leo's with us and Frank's with you." Everyone nodded. "Good. Freshen up and we'll meet outside Lavo. Then," he grinned, "we party."

The guys dropped off at their hotel and made their way to the lobby.

Apollo sauntered up to the front desk of the Palms Casino Resort with everybody else following behind. "Hey hot stuff," he greeted the lady, "We got two bookings by the name of Percy Jackson, my friend here, and Jason Grace."

"Yes sir, you booked the Celebrity suite and the G-suite. Please bear with me a moment while I validate your access keys."

"Sure, thanks." Apollo turned to Percy and whispered, "These suites are good. Like, really good. You'll love it." Then he turned back to the desk. The lady smiled and held up four access keys.

"These are yours sir. Someone will escort you up." She rang for a bellboy. "Your luggage will be sent up. Have a nice day."

Percy turned to his godly cousin. "Luggage? LUGGAGE? I never packed!"

"Yeah well, you didn't have time so I took the liberty of doing it for you. You have SpongeBob SquarePants underwear?" Percy blushed.

"Hermes, I don't have anything to wear. I didn't get time to pack." Jason told his roommate.

"Well, Apollo packed for Perce…"

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY CLOTHES?" he hissed dangerously.

"Oh no, I didn't; we'll just zap up some for you once we get to our suite."

They went up the elevator and to the top floor. The representative ushered them in to their suites, deposited their luggage and left, wishing them a good day. Both were truly magnificent. Jason's had a show shower, wet bar, pool table, cool lighting, lots of TVs and unbelievable glamour-chic Las Vegas appeal. They grinned at each other and went to crash in their bedrooms.

Meanwhile, Percy and Apollo entered theirs. Percy yelled, "This place has a Jacuzzi and a steam shower? Cuz, I love you!" Then a devilish gleam entered his eyes. "Race you to the hot tub!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Annabeth? What about our bachelorette party?"

"Uhhm… I… I don't know. Wait, of course! We have to go to Sin City: Las Vegas!" she grinned. It wasn't often that demigods got to party but when they did, you'd think Dionysus himself had influenced them.

Just then Aphrodite popped in. "Las Vegas huh? Well, what are we waiting for? Go pack, we leave in fifteen minutes!" For once, neither contradicted the Goddess of Love. They raced upstairs to pack. Annabeth burst into her room. She grabbed the largest suitcase she could find and stuffed it with sexy dresses and chic outfits.

Meanwhile Piper was doing the same: stuffing her bags with makeup, which neither owned a lot of, and clothes. Throwing in heels, she zipped it up and tugged it downstairs, where she was met by Aphrodite and Athena. Hera had, apparently gone to calm Zeus down after he got worked up over a nymph being chased by one of the minor gods.

"Ready to leave? Good, so I asked Hazel, Rachel and Reyna to meet us there. Well, let's move it!" Aphrodite snapped her fingers and both the demigods blacked out.

They woke up in separate suites. Piper was lying down on a couch in a suite which was completely pink. Okay, not completely but the major color which hit the eyes was pink. Well, her mother _was _Aphrodite. She sat up groggily. "Where are we?" she growled.

"We are in the Barbie suite in Palms Casino Resort." She smiled happily.

"But it's _pink_."

"I know; such a wonderful color isn't it? And it has a full-on party vibe!"

Piper groaned and face-palmed.

Meanwhile, Annabeth opened her eyes and was glad to find that the lighting was low. She sat up and felt her head spin. She shook her head a little and looked around to find her mother looking at her.

"Mother, where are we, exactly?"

"We, my dear are in the Crib suite at the Palms in Vegas. This is the last time I let Aphrodite make bookings." She sighed.

Annabeth looked down at a text from Piper on her phone. She showed it to her mother. "At least we're not stuck in the Barbie suite."

**A/N: Sooooooo, what'd ya think? I think it's pretty good. Next chapter up soon! Peace out dawgs! **


	8. Chapter 8

Forever And Always

**A/N: Hey! I'm so happy about the response my story is getting! I got 2,048 views? I'm jumping up and down like a kid! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, personally, I loved writing it and looking up facts for the hotel suites (and day-dreaming about myself in them) **** Here is the next chapter; it's pretty much about the bachelor and bachelorette parties. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Hey man," Percy and Apollo walked up to Hermes and Jason in front of the hottest club in Las Vegas: Lavo. "Perce, you're twenty minutes late… what were you doing?" Percy and Apollo smirked at each other. "We got a little carried away with the Jacuzzi." The other two rolled their eyes and made their way in through the VIP entrance. **(A/N: I don't really know about that, I'm just assuming that there is one!) **They were all dressed casually: jeans and button-down shirts with watches and high-tops.

They danced their way in, joining the huge crowd milling about on the dance floor. Percy and Jason went to the bar and ordered drinks. They drank theirs and picked up Apollo and Hermes' drinks and went looking for them. They finally found them tucked away in a private area with five girls swarming over them. "_What_ are you _doing_?" Jason expostulated.

"We're just having fun, aren't we Andy?" He turned to a girl in his lap who nodded enthusiastically. "See," he made a face at his demi-godly cousins, "Anyway, did you bring my drink? Thanks." He nodded at Percy who handed him a glass. "This is Andy, that's Mattie, Sabrina's there, and here are Anne and Minnie. We're all friends!" He was obviously already drunk. Who knew alcohol would have that effect on him? All they could hope for was that he didn't have a godly girlfriend.

The two guys left the Gods there and moved to the dance floor. They shimmied their way to the middle and began dancing. Just then Percy spotted honey-blonde hair in princess curls next to a bob of brown hair. "Annabeth?" "Piper, is that you?"

The two girls turned around and spotted their fiancés. "Hey guys!" They yelled in unison. It was obvious that they were drunk. "Who are you here with?" "Our moms are here but only Aphrodite came with us. My mom didn't want to party." Annabeth shouted over the noise.

"Wanna go get a drink?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded and they moved to the bar. Percy ordered and paid for them with the credit card Hermes handed him earlier. "Should we go somewhere more private?" he asked her. She nodded and he led the way to a small private lounge. He turned away from her and set his drink down. When he turned back around, Annabeth had drunk hers and put it away. She was staring at him intensely, her gray eyes stormy. She moved forward.

Somehow, he only noted now how she was dressed, courtesy of Aphrodite. She was wearing a black corset and a tiny shrug, a dark denim miniskirt, sheer black tights and high-heeled black boots that made her legs look a mile long. Her hair glittered in the lighting as she moved. "Percy," she said in a husky voice. "Annab-" He was cut off by her lips crashing onto his, her body pressing against him. Poor Percy couldn't help but respond to the contact. The kiss became hungry and passionate. He put his arms around her waist and she put her legs around him, kicking off her boots. Percy pushed them against a wall and bit her lip, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to touch her lips with his tongue. She responded enthusiastically and Percy's hand crept up her now-loose corset, stroking her skin. She moaned and trailed kisses down his jaw. All of a sudden, Percy pulled away.

"Annie, no; you're drunk, you're definitely not yourself. You told me you wanted to wait till we were married. I want to respect that."

"But Percy, why?" she pouted and it took all he had to not rip off her clothes then and there. He was saved from temptation by Apollo bursting in. "Man, we're getting back to our suite. It's party time!" He left. They looked at each other, lust and desire making their eyes dark and then followed him.

They got to the suite without collapsing and found the party in full swing. Apollo and Hermes were grinding against some girls and people were everywhere. "Let's PARTY!," someone shouted. The rest of the night passed in a blur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabeth woke up the next morning to a throbbing headache and a weight on top of her. She looked up to see Percy lying on top of her snoring. _What happened?_ She thought, pushing him off her and gladly noting both were clothed. She looked around. People were passed out everywhere she looked. Some were snoring loudly. She chuckled and went to get herself some coffee and breakfast.

She had just finished making blueberry pancakes and a pot of coffee when Percy, Jason and Piper stumbled in.

"Blueberry pancakes!"Percy's face lit up. Jason and Piper just grunted and poured themselves coffee. Annabeth chuckled at everybody's reaction and piled food on everybody's plate. She sat down and had just started eating when Apollo stumbled in. Wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "_Why _was I in bed, naked, with some unknown girl?"he hissed. He just glared even more when everybody cracked up. "'S not funny!" he grumbled.

Annabeth managed to squeak out, "It is Vegas, after all: Sin City."

**A/N: Lame, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to be the filler. Anyway, I am entertaining requests for pairings again, coz just one more chapter of wedding drama *hint hint* and then we move on! Also, please wait a while for my story Persephone All Over Again because I've only edited a few chapters and will be posting them but will probably go on hiatus for a little while after that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Forever and Always

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! I've been quite busy because school starts soon and my other fics were pending (Daughter of Hera, Going Their Own Way and Persephone All Over Again)! So here's the chapter we've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

This was it. The day both of the girls had been waiting for for months. The day for which the Goddesses of Olympus themselves had come down and prepared for. The day when history was going to be made. Today, Annabeth and Piper were going to marry the love of their lives. Annabeth looked at her friend. They were getting ready for the wedding in the Aphrodite cabin. They'd already put on their dresses and makeup and were currently waiting for their fathers to come and get them. Suddenly, two goddesses popped in: Athena and Aphrodite. They approached their daughters.

Athena spoke up, "Annabeth, I was hoping you'd give up this relationship but you obviously love him for real. Love is a thing no one may meddle with, except for those who are entitled to. I now believe that you truly do want to be with the sea spawn-"

"Mother!"

"-Percy for the rest of your life and so we've come to give you our blessings."

Aphrodite said softly, "Piper, I have seen so many relationships destroyed over the years and each has caused me as much grief as if my heart were breaking. But this one, it's something special and with this I give you both the blessing that your loves may last whether you live or die and that your stories may go down in history as great ones."

"I bless you both with the wit and wisdom to make the right choices throughout your lives. Have a great married life, children." With that the two flashed away to wait in the pavilion with all the other Gods and Goddesses, the demigods, naiads and tree-spirits. Even the half-bloods from Camp Jupiter were present.

The door opened and Tristan McLean and Frederick Chase popped in. "Girls? It's time."

The two girls took deep breaths and followed their fathers down to the strawberry fields. Special allowances had been made to allow mortal families to attend the wedding. They walked up to the aisle, set up in front of the fields, leading to the arch. Leo had made wedding bells with inbuilt speakers that would play wedding tunes according to what was asked for and had them enchanted by Hecate to let them float freely in the air. They now began playing the wedding march and the flower girls walked on, the bridesmaids and the brides on their fathers' arms following. Frank brought the rings and took his place as best man along with Leo.

At the end waited Percy and Jason. Annabeth looked at her Seaweed Brain and chuckled inwardly at how serious and misty-eyed he looked. Piper looked at Jason and wondered how there was ever a time in her life when he hadn't been there. Both knew how right this was. In the audience, Sally Jackson began crying and Paul calmed her down. "My baby's getting married, Paul! How can you expect me to not get emotional?"

"Yes sweetie, but your baby won't appreciate you bawling when he kisses his bride."

"Touché." She smiled weakly.

Chiron smiled down at them. "Do you Annabeth Chase, and you Piper McLean, take Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"I do." Both chorused.

"And do you Perseus Jackson, and you Jason Grace, take Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean to be your lawfully wedded wives?"

"I do." Their voices rang out.

"Then you may kiss your brides."

Jason and Percy lifted the veils carefully. Percy took Annabeth's face in his hands and kissed her gently. Jason did the same. "Throw your bouquets now, my dears!" Aphrodite rang out. The girls shrugged and turned their backs to the crowd, flinging the flowers over their backs. Annabeth's landed with Thalia and Piper's landed with Reyna. Both looked shocked at the event and Aphrodite squealed happily. Artemis smiled sadly, "I knew this would happen. You're personality is not the sort to be tied to me for too long. I hereby relieve you of your duty to me as a Huntress and bless you with a happy life."

At this, Nico walked to Thalia, got down on one knee and said, "Well, I planned on doing this later but since Lady Artemis has given her permission too, Thalia Grace, will you marry me?" She looked at him and then socked him with a punch. "Oww, what was that for?" "Of course I will Death Breath! Now give me that ring!" Zeus growled and thunder crackled but Hades intervened, "Brother please, they love each other." His anger subsided.

Reyna was still stock-still. Leo sauntered up to her and gathered her in his arms. "Since the Fates have decreed it, marry me Rey?" She was too shocked to do anything but nod her head. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Frank cleared his throat and walked up to Hazel. "Hazel Levesque, although nobody has granted us express permission, I love you and always have, always will. Will you do me the honor of being my wi-" He was cut off by a shout of "Yes!" and his love barreling into his arms at a million miles an hour.

"What are we waiting for? LET'S PARTY!" Trust Apollo to ruin the moment.

The rest of the day was spent in dancing, drinking (only Kool-Aid for Dakota) and kissing. As the sun went down, Percy pulled Annabeth onto the spot where they started dating, years ago. He pulled her into a slow dance, holding her close and humming contentedly.

"You're mine, only mine Annabeth and I promise I'll love you forever and always."

**A/N: I'm happy with this chapter though it's short and put in a bit of Percabeth because I had a request for less Jasper. No problem, I adore Percabeth anyway! Next chapter in a few days!**


	10. Chapter 10

Forever and Always

**A/N: I'm glad that my story is well-received but still only a few reviews. There are people who get 500 reviews on their stories and I get what, 25? Unfair or what? Just know that I am not updating till I get 15 reviews. That's final. I don't care what you do: spread the word, tell others. (kidding but try) This chapter is a dirty one so don't read if no want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Percy tapped his foot impatiently. He should've expected this after all. He knew that despite being a child of Athena, she was a girl. She _would_ take time getting ready to leave for the honeymoon. Oh, she'd packed beforehand, but now, she was talking to Pinecone Face about some nonsense. "Annabeth! Are you coming?"

An answer echoed back to him, of which he could make out nothing except for 'Seaweed Brain'. Figures that she'd continue calling him that though _they were already married_. He just sighed and loaded the trunk with the last bag. They were going to drive to the airport and take a plane to Florida. The exact location was still a secret to his wife, he wanted to surprise her. He rolled his eyes as he saw Annabeth running down the hill with Thalia, Rachel, Piper and Reyna yelling bits of advice to her. She ran up to him and hugged him hard. He smiled and turned to Chiron and his friends who'd come out to say goodbye. He'd already visited his mom and Paul earlier.

"Percy, I still remember the day we found you unconscious near the pine tree. You've come so far since then, exceeding all expectations. Few demigods live to see their prime as you have. Trouble will never leave you but with Annabeth at your side I'm sure you'll tackle everything. May the Gods bless you and watch over you. I'm so proud of you." And then, for the first time in history, Chiron moved forward and hugged a demigod. Percy went stiff with shock and then hugged him back, overwhelmed with gratitude for all he'd done over the years.

He waved to all his friends, Jason and Piper who were leaving in the evening or their own honeymoon, Leo and Reyna, Frank and Hazel, Nico and Thalia, all of whom were planning their own weddings. He hopped in the back and Argus started to drive.

They reached the airport pretty fast and Annabeth dragged her husband in, hair and bags flying behind her. People gave them weird looks but she didn't care, it was normal for demigods. Formalities were a blur. It was time to board the craft. Percy fidgeted nervously. He didn't want to be knocked out of the air. "Relax Seaweed Brain; Zeus owes you way too much to knock you out of the air now. Besides, mom's talked reason into him already." He nodded and let himself be led in. Percy stored the carry-on bags in the compartment and plopped down on the seat next to Annabeth.

"Chill Perce, I'm here for you. If you get scared, just hold my hand okay?" **(A/N: My dad is afraid of heights and gets really hyper when there's turbulence, so mom holds his hand too) **He nodded and smiled happily. The plane took off smoothly and soon, the seatbelt sign went off. The air hostess came around with drinks. She smiled flirtatiously at Percy. She was pretty, but in a very plastic way; with brown hair and blue eyes, a huge chest and mile-long legs. Percy being Percy was completely oblivious and chatted freely but Annabeth gave her signature glare. The hostess looked scared and backed off. She grinned to herself and gave Percy a kiss for good measure, which only served to confuse him more. She smirked at the hostess and received a glare in response.

The flight went by in the same manner. When the plane landed, they got their bags, and walked off with their hands twined together. She gave the lady one last glare before stalking off with her head held high and a completely oblivious Seaweed Brain trailing behind her.

They got their bags from the belt and walked out into the bright sunshine. **(A/N: I'm not from USA so I'm not sure about the weather and have assumed that it's sunny. By now, I think you guys have figured out where they're going, but keep it in, okay?) **Percy led the way to the car they'd rented to drive around and loaded the bags in the boot, while Annabeth made herself comfortable inside. Percy got in and buckled up and then turned to Annabeth. "Okay, this is the surprise part so you have to put on this blindfold," he gestured to a piece of cloth, "and put these in your ears." He held up earplugs.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing as he handed her the plugs and put the blindfold over her eyes. Once it was done, he revved the engine and pulled out of the rental area. They drove in a comfortable silence for a few hours. **(A/N: Again, I'm not sure of the actual distance.) **They finally pulled to a stop and Annabeth pulled out the plugs. "I know you've always wanted to go here…" She gasped and realized where they were, eagerly pulling off the blindfold.

"Welcome to Disneyland."

**A/N: So I've decided not to write about what they did because I'm sure they'd want to keep their… activities to themselves. Use your imagination people. Also, for those of you reading my way more popular story 'Daughter of Hera'; please vote on my profile poll, okay? It plays a major role in the story. Anywho, Peace Out people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you thought this was an update but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on indefinite hiatus. There is a shit-load of stuff going on right now and I need time to come to terms with that, and having the pressure of updating regularly is not helping right now. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but I need to deal with stuff. I'm sorry to let you know about this because I hoped like hell that it wouldn't come to this point. I may update near mid-May at minimum but don't expect any before that. Once again, I'm truly sorry!**

**Rock on people!**

**jumpingandfalling**


	12. Chapter 12

Forever And Always

**A/N: And I update this for the first time since my hiatus! So I decided that this will be only Percabeth, so rejoice my darlings! However, I will take requests for pairings. Without further ado, let's start! (I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer, since it is highly unlikely that a thirteen, soon to be fourteen, year old would own this awesome epic!) **

"Annabeth, dear?" Chiron said over the IM link.

"Yes Chiron?"

"There's an offer I would like to propose. Could you call Percy please?" Annabeth did what was asked. They were in their apartment, having finished their honeymoon at Disneyworld in Florida **(A/N: Sorry for the mistake last chapter and thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out!) **and spent ages having fun, both in the day and night.

"Chiron." Percy greeted his teacher with a smile.

"Percy, Annabeth, I would like to give you a proposition. Since you are both very experienced campers, i-I would like you to stay on… as teachers. Percy can take up swords skills and canoeing and you Annabeth can take Greek mythology and close combat. So, how would you like it?"

They both stared with their mouths agape. Then they burst out.

"Chiron, of course-"

"How could we refuse-"

"We will, we wi-"

"Calm down demigods!" They shut up. "As you have accepted, you will have to move to Camp at least for majority of the year."

Percy nodded, "Of course. I can lock up our apartment and I am sure Annabeth wouldn't mind doing her work from Camp." His wife nodded.

"Well, that's settled then. How soon can you get back?"

Percy and Annabeth grinned at each other.

A little less than an hour later, Percy and Annabeth swooped down on Blackjack's back, enchanted luggage (which probably looked like lumpy colored clouds to mortals) floating behind. They were met by their friends, the girls wanting to know what went on and the boys being… well, boys.

"We've all been offered positions here at Camp: me, Nico, Piper and Leo! Jason, Frank and Hazel need to go back but they'll be visiting from time to time. Reyna talked to Chiron and he said she can take up spear throwing once she and Leo are married!" Thalia grinned from ear-to-ear. Annabeth smiled and hugged her best friend. "It's good to be back." She then detached herself from the rest of the group, thinking. There was something she needed to talk to Percy about. She'd found out about it only yesterday and she knew the sooner she told him, the sooner his shock would wear off.

"Perce, there's something we need to talk about. Meet me at our spot in an hour's time. At 6."

He looked confused but nodded and walked off to see Chiron about their new cabin by the beach. She sighed and went off to prepare.

She took a blanket from her cabin and went to talk to Piper, who was in her and Jason's cabin. "Pipes, there's something I need to tell Percy but I need to get him in a good mood first. Can you help me get dressed for a picnic?"

She squealed. Although not as girly, she was a daughter of Aphrodite after all, it was in her blood to act like that. "Of course I will Annabeth! Come on, we need to dress you fast. Wait a minute, I'll ask Travis and Connor to help with food and then I'll be right back."

Annabeth sat down on a beanbag and waited while Piper fixed up with the Stoll brothers. She had begun to tap impatiently when her friend whirled in again. She grinned and held up a hairdryer. "Get in the shower." Annabeth knew better than to protest, she wouldn't get her way. She was marched into the bathroom and into the shower. She happily washed her hair with the lemon-scented shampoo and conditioner and then massaged her body with a creamy shower gel.

She stepped out and wrapped a fluffy, white robe around herself and tied another around her hair. Piper was waiting for her in one of their many, private dressing areas. She held out a body lotion and once Annabeth was done, she did her nails and dried her hair, allowing it to fall naturally around her shoulders. She smiled and took out a dress, causing her friend to gasp appreciatively. It was a light silvery-grey summer dress, with a pearl-white ribbon tied beneath the bust. It flowed out and stopped just above the knee. Piper had even put out a pair of silver owl earrings and wrap-around silver heels. Annabeth smiled gratefully at her friend and put on her outfit. They went outside together where Piper handed her a basket laden with food and drinks.

"I hope everything goes well Annabeth."

"Thank you Pipes." Annabeth walked towards the beach, basket and blanket in hand.

She'd just set up everything when Percy ambled towards her, his face lighting up with delight at the spread. "Wise Girl, you did all this for me?" he teased.

"Of course not, I just wanted to rub it in your face as I feasted on this lot." She gestured to everything. Percy pouted as he pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled away after a while and she made him sit, handing him a plate with sandwiches and crisps and cracking open a can of Coke for him. She put some food on her plate and they ate silently, savoring the atmosphere. When they finished, Annabeth pulled out ice-cream from the cold box and handed him one. Percy grinned over the blueberry gelato. She cleared her throat. "Percy, there's something I need to tell you." Now that it had come to that point, she was chickening out. Almost but not quite.

Percy's smile faded slightly. "W-What is it? Are you divorcing me? Is that it? Don't you love me anymore? I prom-"

"SEAWEED BRAIN! WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?" she shouted then took a breath, "Why would I want to leave you? I love you right? It's something else."

Then she mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant." She looked down at her hands. Percy sat shell-shocked for a second and Annabeth's lip began to tremble. That shook him out of it. He got up and pulled her up, then embraced her and gave her a long kiss. "You just gave me the best news of my life," he whispered to her. She looked up with shining eyes and he noted how beautiful she looked in the mellow light of the setting sun, as if she were shining brighter than Apollo. "I-I thought you might not want the baby."

"Annie, how could you think that? Ever since I've loved you, I knew I wanted to have a family with you. You've made my dearest wish come true."

Annabeth kissed him. He tasted her vanilla lip-gloss, mixed with the salty taste of her tears. He tenderly wiped them away, showing all his love and hope for the future in the gentle caress of his hand. "I'll be with you Annabeth, forever and always."

**A/N: Awwwww! Percabeth fluff! I'm open for pairing requests… just tell me what you want. I put up a new story too; 'Look Out Ladies, Here I Come!' so check it out! Till next time!  
jumpingandfalling **


	13. Chapter 13

Forever And Always

**A/N: My, my, it **_**has**_** been such a long time, no? Well, I'm sorry for making you lovely people wait, but I have a couple of projects I'm working on: Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! , The Age of the Heroes (Jayda's back!) and I Run To You. But I felt an update was in order so here it is! Check out my new story Age of Heroes and follow me on Wattpad (SoundOfMusic99)! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter and please do review!**

ButterLover2345: **Sure I'd love to be your Beta! It's just that I can be a bit blunt at times, and I'm beta-ing three more people: Sarena Akhter, I Will Always Be His Wise Girl and PerseusJFAN1016 so I might take like a few days or so to get back to you. **

"_Perseus Jackson_, don't you _dare_ run away now! This is _all_ solely _your_ fault! If you hadn't knocked me up, you wouldn't be getting shouted at in the first place!"

"But Annabeth, you said you _wanted_ children! The pitter-patter of little feet and all that stuff, remember?"

"I did, but _not_ with this pain!" Percy and Annabeth were in a room in the Big House where she had just gone into labor. The room was filling slowly with their closest friends, ready to sit through while Annabeth yelled profanities at her seaweed-brained husband. Leo sniggered and was shot a death glare by Reyna, Nico and Thalia were watching from behind the hands that covered their eyes and Jason soothed Piper who was beginning to go into hysterics thinking about what she would have to go through in a few months' time.

Annabeth yelled again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She grabbed Percy's shirt and yanked him in. "Jackson, if it turns out that my children are even a teensy bit like you, I will personally kill you. _I will kill you very slowly, hurting you as much as I can_!" Percy looked a frightened rabbit in front of his wife's wrath. He could fight off the Titan King, defeat Gaea and live through a bachelor party with Hermes and Apollo, but he couldn't make it through the birth of his children.

Chiron rumbled in. "Annabeth dear, just relax and when I tell you to push, you must push as hard as you can. Help will be here shortly. Alright? Don't worry, Percy is here for you."

Annabeth grumbled in between the pain. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. Seeing how manages to muck everything up, it's a wonder-" She was cut off by a painful contraction. She yelled again and Leo began creeping out of the room. Reyna sent him a death glare and yanked him back in. "Don't you dare," she threatened him.

A flash lit the room and faded away too reveal two forms. The Goddesses Artemis and Eilithyia strode forward to the bed. Artemis smoothed back the hair from Annabeth's face while Eilithyia set up the equipment they would need to help her have a safe birth. She filled a shallow tub with warm water and shooed all the people except Percy out as Artemis helped Annabeth into the tub.

Two excruciating hours later, Annabeth gave one final scream and slumped back into the tub. Percy jumped and went into panic mode. "Lady Artemis, what's happening? Is she okay?"

"Perseus, do not worry. Your wife is well. She is simply exhausted from the effort of having to give birth." She came up with two bundles, one pink and one blue, in her arms. Percy gave an odd kind of choking noise as he gently took them in his arms. He pulled back the covers to reveal the faces of the most adorable babies he had ever seen. His mind noted the similarities in features, both had Annabeth's cute button nose and thick lashes, and his strong nose and mouth. He watched in awe as the boy, who had blonde hair and startling sea-green eyes, wrinkled his forehead and began crying, setting off his younger-by-ten-minutes twin sister, who had Percy's jet-black hair and Annabeth's stormy eyes.

"Give them to me," Annabeth said in a weak voice. Percy silently obliged and handed over his son and daughter to their mother. He watched with a smile on his face as a tender expression came over and glorified Annabeth's face. Once she was done, he knelt down and hugged them. _My family_, he thought, _my family is finally complete_.

Eilithyia cleared her throat. "We should be going now," she said, looking at Artemis who nodded, "but we wish you and your twins the very best in life. May they grow to be as great heroes as their parents." Percy bowed and Annabeth lowered her head gratefully as the Goddesses flashed out. Their friends burst in and the girls rushed forward to coo over and hug the newest additions to their family.

Leo popped open a bottle of champagne and poured a glass for everyone. "A toast, to the newest hero additions to our family!" For once, Reyna didn't scowl at him. Percy and Annabeth whispered to each other and then he said something to Leo. "To Anastasia and Theseus!"

Percy leaned down to stroke his babies' heads. "Mommy and I promise," he looked at Annabeth who smiled radiantly, "that we'll be here for you no matter what, forever and always."

**A/N: Awwwww, babies! Adorable! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Forever and Always

**A/N: So, I was kind of on a roll then, so I'm pumping on another chapter. To **MOTH**, who remarked that my writing was too rushed, thank you for pointing that out. I was actually a bit of a rush when I wrote that and I really wanted to update. I'm sorry I can't be as accomplished a writer as you are, I'm not perfect and I'm trying to balance everything that's going on in my life.  
As for the other part, I know House of Hades hasn't come out but there are plenty of people writing FanFiction about what they think will happen after that. I think it's a site where I can use my own imagination and write what I want. How do you know that they won't be friends? If you don't like it, you're under no compulsion to read it. I honestly do value your advice but I have an artistic license.  
I don't mean any of this as an offense to you, just letting you know how I feel. **

**To my other reviewers, make sure you leave more for this chapter! **

Annabeth jerked up in bed. After years of training herself and honing her senses to detect even the slightest thing gone wrong, it didn't take much to wake her up. She waited silently as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The swell of panic in her chest had loosened a little when the metal of her trusty Celestial Bronze knife met her fingers. She groped around in the darkness, trying to feel if Percy was there. You could trust him to sleep through even the worst earthquake.

Her fingers met empty nothingness. The blankets were mussed up, half trailing down, as if he'd been dragged from bed. Cold fear gripped her heart. What could've happened to him? She slowly got up, making sure not to make any sudden, jerky movements. Her feet touched the ground and she quickly gathered her hair into a ponytail, sent a quick prayer to her mother, and opened the door.

As she slipped downstairs, she smelled something burning in the kitchen. Her faced relaxed; she knew what was happening. It had happened plenty of times before. She pushed open the door of the room and surveyed the scene before her. Anastasia was standing on a stool and trying to salvage the burnt scrap which Annabeth suspected used to be pancakes. Theseus was leaning over the table, putting out the plates and cutlery, while Percy juggled glasses which she knew he was trying to save from death-by-smashing.

Stifling her laughter, she walked over and took the glasses from Percy and put them in their places, then pulled the pan of the stove and scraped the charred mess into the 'cooking-disasters' (which seemed to be quite a lot in this home) bin she kept for this special purpose. She pulled her six-year old off the stool and set her down on a seat in front of the table, Percy doing the same with Theseus.

She then pulled on her apron and mixed more blueberry-pancake batter (the kids had inherited more than Percy's features, they had his love of blue food as well), flipping pancakes on the stove and piling them on the platter which she placed in the middle of the table along with syrup and jam.

"Seaweed Brain, eggs for you?" she asked, pulling out a carton of eggs from the fridge. He nodded while tying his tie and stuffing his face with his wife's pancakes. She shook her head and added tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, spinach and cheese to the omelets. Once they were done, she put toast on two plates and placed them on the table, sitting down with a sigh and digging in. She occasionally stopped in between to wipe syrup of Theseus' face ("Just like your father, he's an extremely messy eater.") or make sure Anastasia didn't spill her milk on her school skirt.

_Come to think of it, how did they get ready on time for _school _of all things?_ Annabeth's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she looked at Percy accusingly, who gave her a clueless look. She let out another sigh and went back to her food, her eyes looking out for another sign that something was going on. She caught a look exchanged between Anastasia and Percy and smirked. _Score_.

She cleared her throat. "Hey Thessy," she began, knowing that her son wouldn't be able to keep a secret, "do you have something special planned for today?" His eyes lit up and he gulped down some orange juice before opening his mouth to answer when his sister clamped a hand over his mouth. "Nothing mom! Daddy, we should be going now, right?" Percy grinned and said, "Absolutely sweetie, let me just get my case." Percy worked as a marine biologist while the kids attended school and taught sword-fighting, canoeing and Pegasus-riding while at Camp.

He entered the kitchen again with his case in hand and hugged Annabeth. "What's going on, Seaweed Brain?" He grinned again and shook his head, "Nothing Wise Girl, you relax, alright? Have a nice day at work." Annabeth sighed. He'd sure gotten better at avoiding questions and skipping around discussions since they first met.

She waved bye as Percy helped the kids into the backseat of the car and drove off. She went in and began getting ready for work, wondering what was going on.

Annabeth sighed in relief as she kicked off her heels and felt the soft carpet run between her toes, easing her stress. She padded through the hall and into the living room. It was dark, as if no one was there. Her danger alert went up. Twice in one day? Something fishy was going on. She tiptoed over to the light switches when she heard a shuffle. Drawing her knife, she switched on the lights and leapt over to whatever was making the noise, pressing the blade against its throat.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Percy yelled. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me…" he trailed off with his eyes squeezed shut. Annabeth drew a sigh of relief and sheathed her dagger. "What the Hades Percy?" Thunder rumbled and she yelled sorry. Then she turned back to her troublemaker of a husband. "What- _what_ stunt were you trying to pull?"

He straightened up and gulped, then pointed behind her where their friends were trying to unsuccessfully stifle their laughter. "What's so funny?" she demanded and Nico gave up trying to hold back his laughter, holding onto Thalia (who wasn't much better) for support. "P-Percy's f-face when you ha-had that d-dagger to his neck, _hahahahahahahahahaha_!" He began laughing uncontrollably.

Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel were disguising their laughs as coughs; Leo, Nico and Thalia were rolling on the floor and Piper gave a _very_ unladylike snort, Evangeline giggling at her mommy's behavior.

Anastasia and Theseus jumped out from behind the couch and shouted, "Happy Birthday Mom!" Annabeth gasped; she'd been so pre-occupied with looking for monsters under her bed (literally, you never knew with a demigod) and work, that she'd forgotten her own birthday. Trust a child of Athena to do exactly that.

As Leo pumped up the music, Percy mixed drinks and Frank set out pizza and sandwiches, Annabeth wandered over to her girlfriends. "Hey! How are you guys?"

"Drew's the same bitch as ever. Grace has finally stopped punching annoying boys at her playschool," Piper rolled her eyes. "Things are good at Camp, Annabeth. Cabin Ten has finally got the hang of throwing spears, thank the Gods," Reyna sighed exasperatedly. Thalia snickered, "Nico was chased by Mrs. O' Leary all over Camp because he wouldn't let her tear apart the dummies. I now have an excellent blackmail video!"

Hazel took a deep breath and squealed. "I have some really exciting news! Frank and I had a talk a few weeks back; about- about children. We found that we both wanted to have kids. We- we tried for a baby and-" Thalia rudely interrupted, "Ooh! How was it, good?" Annabeth glared at her and Piper rolled her eyes, Hazel just blushed deeply. "What? It's a valid question," said Thalia defensively. Annabeth sent her another glare and said, "Continue Hazel."

"As I was saying, we tried for a baby," she blushed and Thalia waggled her eyebrows, "and I took the test yesterday. It-it came out _positive_!"

"Gods, Hazel, congratulations! This is amazing! Does Frank know yet?" Piper said excitedly. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, no matter how much she denied it. Hazel nodded. "He does!" Just as Annabeth was about to say something, Percy came over. "Hey girls, it's time to cut the cake. Come on here."

Percy brought them over to the table in the center on which was a box. He grinned and opened it to reveal a beautiful cake. Annabeth gasped. It was a red, heart-shaped cake, with sugar roses and tulips adorning it. "This is amazing guys, thank you!" she said in a heartfelt manner. Jason handed her a knife and she cut in, as everybody burst out in a demi-god rendition of Happy Birthday.

"_Congratulations Annabeth,  
Congratulations Annabeth,  
Congratulations, our friend so dear,  
on making it through another year!"_

She blew out her candles and gave a bite to Percy and the kids. "Time for presents!" sang Anastasia. Presents came out from behind the backs of their friends and her children. A pad for her to design in, an order for a designing table, a new sheath for her dagger, handmade cards from the kids, a new armor set from Leo, a spear (Reyna could only hope) and various other things she loved.

"It's time for mine now!" Percy grinned happily. He held up a picnic basket and said, "Come on Wise Girl." He pulled her towards the car and helped her in. They drove off to the sight of everybody waving. Annabeth was confused. _What's going on? The party'd just gotten started. Who'll take care of the kids?_

As if reading her mind, Percy said, "Don't worry; Piper's staying back with Evangeline to take care of Annie and Thessy." Annabeth nodded her head and sat back as Percy tied a blindfold over her eyes and gave her earplugs to put in her ears. "It has to be a secret," he had whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She sat in silence, listening to her husband's steady breathing as he drove. It must have been a while before he stopped, she didn't keep track of time. She heard the _click_ of the car door opening. Percy grabbed a few things and came around to her side to find her waiting, leaning against the car door. "Always the independent one, eh?"

She just smirked and motioned to him to lead the way. He took her and led her along the path. They finally came to a stop somewhere and Percy told her to stay there, walking away, presumably to set up something. He finally tugged off the blindfold and pulled out the plugs. Annabeth blinked and looked at the scene, and smiled widely. They were at a secluded part of the beach, the sand shining in the moonlight and the ocean looking leagues deep.

Percy waited for her reaction. Annabeth just pulled him close and gave him a long, lingering kiss. She pulled away to see a goofy grin on his face and let out a loud snort. _Once a Seaweed Brain, always a Seaweed Brain. _

He turned her face downwards and she gasped. A little picnic had been set up for them. A large blanket covered the snow, fresh sandwiches, a dish of pasta, a flask of coffee and in a freezer basket, she could see ice-cream. "You did this for me?" she whispered happily. "Only you Wise Girl."

They plopped down and Percy set up two plates with the food, pouring coffee in two mugs. He packed the rest in and cuddled up to his wife, then hungrily dug in. They ate silently for a while, enjoying the sound of the ocean, the breeze and the way the moonlight brought out each other's features. Percy'd just brought out the two ice-cream sundaes when they heard a roar.

They whipped their heads back to see the Minotaur charging towards them. Percy dropped the dessert and drew Riptide.

"Ready, Mrs. Jackson?"

"Forever and always, Mr. Jackson."

**A/N: Crap chapter, I know. I just wanted to write this out and I hope it was better than the previous few ones. Also, I want to let you guys know that I got two VERY rude, cussing reviews to Daughter of Hera, one saying that I was a fucking bitch because I killed off everyone in the story, which could've been perfect but wasn't because of this. The other said that it was a horrible, stupid story because earlier on Annabeth said that Percy was her boyfriend.  
My responses to these are:  
1) Fuck you man. I don't give a damn what you think. I said in the beginning that no hate reviews and if written, I won't care. I don't, alright? You can call me a bitch but it's **_**my**_** fucking story and I can do **_**whatever the hell I want**_**. So back off.  
2) I said that Annabeth **_**died**_**, alright? She **_**died**_** in Tartarus. I know the HOH hasn't come out yet but I'll do what I want. It's **_**my**_** wish. As for the stupid, horrible thing, yeah, the 10,000 people who read it didn't think so, because not **_**once**_** did I get a review saying that they didn't like a twist. Yes, some people **_**did**_** say they were unexpected, but that's why they are twists. You can say what you want, I don't care. **_**I**_** want my OC with Percy and that's what I'll do. **

**To my other reviewers, let me know if you ever feel this way, alright? I'll try and change whatever I can. I am writing for you all, after all.  
Rock on!  
Jay **


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is not what you were expecting after weeks of radio silence, and I do come with bad news again, but I'm giving up my FanFiction career. I know, I know, just hear me out a second; I want to explain a couple of things.

First, my stories are going up for adoption EXCEPT for Daughter of Hera, The Age of the Heroes, Forever and Always and any one-shots I have. So that means… Freedom Has A Price, I Knew You Were Trouble, Going Their Own Way and Look Out Ladies, Here I Come! Four stories I hold dear, two I adopted. Alright, I'll send you pre-written chapters, along with my notes for the story unless I don't have any, and you must provide me with an email. I can't do all that over PM. I will be giving MCBL back to Aureus who'll still have it on their profile, so you can have a look there.  
The rest will remain up for anyone who decided to read them, and I WILL STILL READ AND COMMENT, OKAY? I'm too addicted to let it go now. As for collaborations and Beta-ing, I'm officially leaving all that.

Second, I decided I have to move on. I'm working on two books of mine, plus a couple of one-shots, which you are welcome to ask for the link of (I posted on Wattpad). They're free.

Please comment or PM I you'd like to adopt.

Thanks, and keep rocking guys! I love you all!

Final curtain fall,

Jay


End file.
